Beautiful Stranger
by JustCallMeJay
Summary: Something happened in Clary's life to make her stop singing, can Jace fix her? or is he broken himself? AH AU sort of a one shot with a bit more?
1. Her First Kiss

**A/N: I do not own Mortal Instruments.**

**I was thinking like 3-4 chapter one shot but review if you want more... it is the only way I will know!**

_Chapter 1 – Her First Kiss_

His lips were on hers, entrapping them. She coughed a little and opened her eyes. His face hovering above hers in golden glory, she drunk in his details, golden curly hair, and skin tanned, unblemished.

His eyes. Gold. How peculiar, she had never seen that before. But he seemed a little familiar to her.

Her first kiss and it wasn't even her first, because this beautiful boy didn't know her, she didn't know him.

She felt a little robbed. Her first kiss wasn't her own. It was some beautiful boy resuscitating her on the beach because she had nearly drowned. Her first kiss was taken away from her because she was stupid enough to swim in the rough sea.

"Are you alright?" he asked, she was staring at the skies when her eyes refocused on his face he looked a little concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I-I'm fine,' her voice was gravelly, and even though this stranger had stolen the kiss from her lips, she want to kiss him, _really_ kiss him. But all she did was stare.

"I'm going to take you to the First Aid hut. Is it okay for me to touch you?" she could see if they weren't in this situation that there would have been a smirk on his lips.

She stared blankly before nodding and grimacing in pain.

Strong arms lifted her body from the grainy sand. Only then did she notice the tanned, broad shoulders, that weren't t-shirt clad. His chest was bare, and she was snuggled up to him. She mentally cursed herself but she could move, all she could do was shake.

When he lay her down on a cot he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I'm going to be right back," he said.

"Don't go." She whimpered, he saved her and she couldn't help but feel a strange attraction to him, a kind of connection.

"I will be right back, I need to go and get someone to help you. I promise you I will be right back," his voice was steady, calm, and soft as velvet.

He kissed her forehead, which she thought was strange, but before she could analyse it anymore he was back, with more people.

She didn't pay attention to the other people; she kept her gaze trained on this beautiful boy.

She woke up in a sterile room, smelling of bleach, a hospital room. She felt a light squeeze in her hand and she turned her head, wincing slightly, the clock next to her read 21:47. When she turned her head the other way she saw him.

He was there, the same golden haired boy, he seemed kind if protective, the way he held her hand and sat in between her and the rest of the other patients in the room.

He got up and moved the thin curtains all hospitals had to block them from the prying view of others; she looked up kind of scared.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," his voice was again calm, but a slight hurt crept in to his tone. Like his was offended at the thought she thought he would hurt her.

She relaxed a little and began to ask, "What-" her voice was even worse, "what are you doing here?"

"I was staying to make sure you were alright, and you kept telling me not to go," she blushed; he spoke gently as he walked back to his seat beside her.

Did she really keep telling him to stay, God, that's embarrassing. "Sorry, you can go if you want to," he rest his elbows on his knees, looking her dead on in the eye, _but I don't want you to, _she thought to herself.

'I- Uh, well, I don't know if I can." His eyes spoke something of untold confessions.

"What do you mean?" She felt a little daft at that moment, not taking in his body language, the way his body was tilted towards her, his head inclined, listening to her every word.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want me to leave?" he sounded sincere.

"No!" she sat up and grabbed his arm, "I don't want to be alone," her voice a little sad.

"I can get someone to call...' he trailed off when he saw the gleam in her eyes, only now did she remember. She had no one. She was literally all alone, except for two people, her best friend, Simon, and the hot stranger boy standing in front of her.

She blushed at her thoughts and lowered her eyes, he was now that she looked at him, and she dropped his hand from her clutching grip.

"I-I don't have an-anyone," she sobbed, "will you stay with me?" she looked up hopefully.

"Of course," she patted the space behind her as she rolled on to her side, he lay down next to her gently, she draped his arm over her waist and leaned back against him, feeling safe.

"I never told you, but my names Fray, Clary Fray." She smiled to herself.

"Clary, nice, suits you. I'm Jace. Jace Lightwood." She drifted to sleep soon after.

During the night she must have rolled over because when she woke up she was clutching Jace, his arm encircled her and her head rested on his chest, which was muscled and firm.

She knew he was asleep by his steady deep breaths, she relaxed more, and hoping sleep would take her soon. A blush crept to her cheeks as Jace stirred under her grip, she then realised their intertwined legs, whole bodies pressed together. She closed her eyes and regulated her breaths and when she was almost asleep she felt Jace's lips on her forehead, she sighed peacefully.

She woke again, this time not much different only Jace was awake, looking down at her.

He was grinning, she blushed again.

"Sorry," she said quietly, almost a whisper, and began to untangle herself.

"It's okay," he pulled her back to him, "you're the first girl who has pulled away from me," he chuckled mostly to himself.

"Really?" she sounded quite astonished.

"I mean, not like that, what I meant is –you know, shit. Start again." She laughed one of the first genuine in a while.

"Hi, I'm Clary. And you know what; I never thanked you for saving my life, so thank-you."

"Hi Clary, my names Jace, I like long walks on the beach, and kissing in the rain, romantic dinners-" he said with the voices like they had on dating ads.

"Okay, okay. This isn't a dating show or whatever," she laughed again smiling.

Jace's face grew serious, "The nurses said you could be discharged today, so I better get going."

She flew from the bed to beside Jace, a little dizzy, thanking who ever that she still had her bikinis on underneath her hospital gown.

She pushed him towards the chair and when his knees touched he buckled down in to it.

"Stay," she ordered.

Looking around for her clothes she didn't even spot a bag of toiletries.

"I don't have any stuff do I?"

"No," Jace grinned mischievously, "looks like you'll have to walk home in you bikini," he winked at her.

When she found her bag from the beach she glared at him. She wasn't rewarded with clothes such as she would have hoped, but a white beach kaftans' that you could see though mostly anyway, so it looks like Jace was mostly right, but the kaftans' was pretty, white, synched at the waist with decorative beadings on it.

She began to undo her hospital gown when she looked up at Jace; he was blatantly staring at her, the same stupid smirk playing on his lips.

She sighed, it's not like he hadn't seen it before, he did save her when she was in her bikini, she undid the bow behind her neck and placed the gown on her bed before beginning to get out her kaftans'.

She shivered as she felt warm hands trail up her sides and rest on her waist. She spun around and came face to face with Jace, golden eyes staring in to hers, for a brief second she wondered what it would be like to know him, or to be his, but then she swatted away his hands and shrugged on her top.

He grinned a little and she pushed him, smiling herself.

He offered her his arm and she linked hers with his after he said, "Malady?"

Jace was hot, and he shouldn't be acting like this with her, she pictured him with some peroxide blonde bimbo, obvious fake breast implants, too much makeup and perfume, clinging to him like if she didn't she would fall in to the fiery pits of hell, and who knows she might.

**A/N: just so you know I recently got the Adele album 21... it's like about love and a bit sad, so sorry if it comes out in my writing, I suggest to you, I Found A Boy, Someone Like You, Turning Tables and Set Fire To The Rain! They are my favourites!**

**Please READ and REVIEW! **


	2. Coffee House

**A/N: I know I'm awesome. Read review and read and all that stuff :3 much appreciated!**

_Chapter 2 – Coffee House_

Jace had walked her out after she had been discharged. It turns out her house wasn't that far from the hospital, and he knew exactly where she lived, he had a glint in his eyes, something he wasn't telling her.

When they reached the front door he opened the door and ushered her in, "Jace, I asked you to walk me home, not follow me to my door." She had said to him.

He stopped in front of a door that wasn't hers, "That's not my door," she told him, but he grinned and nodded slowly.

"I know," he paused and looked at her; she stared back confused, was she missing something, when she opened her mouth he said, "Because it's mine." He laughed as her jaw hit the floor.

"You're my _neighbour_? Is that why you had that look on your face the whole way home, cause when you found out my address you figured out that we lived in the same _building_? Well doesn't that take the cherry on the cake?" She muttered sarcastically.

He laughed, "What are you talking about, no one can be upset with this," he gestured to himself, "living next to them."

She stared at him blankly before asking, "Did I hit my head yesterday?"

He grew serious, "No. Why?"

"Because I never I never realised what a cocky asshat you are," she mused, slightly annoyed slightly amused.

Jace's smirk transformed in to a full blown grin.

With an exasperated sigh she turned down the hall but not before Jace caught her wrist, searching her eyes for something, he kissed her on the forehead and turned her back. She was a little dazed as she walked to her apartment, changed in to her pyjamas and crawled in to bed.

The sun shone through her windows,_ damn it, I forgot to close the blinds_, she thought, She glared at the ceiling, maybe she could go and get a coffee, that would make her feel better.

She showered and dressed in her usual attire, skinny jeans, today a dark blue, a tight black top and a hoodie, her favourite purple one today. She threw on a pair of black high top chucks, picked up her keys, wallet and phone and made her way to her favourite coffee shop.

She lined up in the cue as slowly each person ordered and collected their drinks, after sometime she felt warmth behind her, and before she could turn around she heard the familiar velvet voice in her ear.

"Good morning, Claaarrrry," he drawled out her name. She shivered uncontrollably, but the kind that just ripples through your body, and turned to glare at Jace, his eyes were wide, 'That,' he paused for a moment, "was sexy," she glared more.

"Don't ever do that again," she jabbed her finger in to his chest before turning back around, there were three people in front of her.

"Why not?" his voice was innocent, but his breath kissed the skin of her neck and she shivered again, this time when she turned around his eye were wider again.

"I said stop it!" she hissed, she looked around to find a couple of teenage boys staring at her, she glared at them too. When Jace made a growling noise beside she looked up to see him staring at the boys, "Now look what you have done!" she hissed again.

He didn't seem to get the point and when she moved up in line he whispered in her ear, "You really should have seen their faces," and again, she shivered. This time when she looked up a few other guys had noticed, she blushed furiously.

Jace growled again, "Stop growling, you caused it, and stop making me shiver otherwise everyone will be staring," her voice got louder with anger but when she noticed she whisper angrily to him.

He just shrugged and smirked. _Typical_, she thought. When she moved a head in line again Jace followed right behind her. Unexpected, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she squealed slightly, he spun around and set her down where he had been mere seconds ago.

As she beat on his back she thought of something. Jace stood casually in front of her, hands in pockets, almost whistling.

This time unexpected on him she slide her small hands up the hem of his shirt, trailing his shoulder blades, across his lower back, around to his hips, over his flat stomach, she felt him go still and then shiver, in the few milliseconds before he shivered she watched the person walk away from ordering, she chose then to strike, as her hands went further up to his chest, splaying her fingers, she jerked him sideways and he stumbled as she ran for the register.

"Regular mocha please," she smiled, having won that one.

She looked back at Jace and laughed, he was grinning like crazy, and then she noticed that the sound of talking and sipping drinks no longer filled her ears, she focus on all of the eyes staring at her, they had all just witnessed that.

She walked head down; trying to hide her blush, to the line for waiting, after a few minutes Jace appeared next to her.

"Nicely played," he had a glint of something in his expression.

Her mocha was called and as she walked out she looked at Jace and winked. Most people in the coffee house had watched what had transpired between the two of them, kind of shocked.

On the morning three days after meeting Jace at the beach she found Simon waiting at her door.

"Hey, Si. What's up?" she greeted him, smiling.

"What's up? What's _up_? Where the hell have you been! It's been three days!" he all but screamed, and bagged his way past her in to her apartment. Three days, _three_ days she had thought about Jace really.

"Just come right in," she spoke to the empty space where Simon had been, she thought the faint click of a door shutting, but ignored, shutting her door and walking to her kitchen to find Simon rifling through her fridge.

"You have no food," he stated.

"I know, I get paid tomorrow, so feel free to come back then," she sighed as he grabbed something, the last of her ham probably.

"So..." he began mocking a sandwich, "I met someone," he looked sheepish.

"Oh, like a girl?" she chuckled.

"Yes, a girl." He was munching away on his sandwich by now.

The she thought of Jace and a blush crept to her cheeks.

"So where have you been, you like disappeared off the map," he shook his long hair from his eyes.

"I nearly drowned at the beach," he looked at her doe eyed for a second.

"Drowned? As in like to death? What were you doing at the beach anyway?" he seemed stunned.

"I asked you if you wanted to go with me but you said you had something!" She was frustrated.

"Yeah, the chick," he slightly blushed, "well, I have to go, band practice calls," he said light heartedly; half hugged her and was out the door before she could yell good bye.

Clary chuckled to herself, picked up her art kit, containing her note pad, pencils, paints, paint brushes, a blank canvas and in her other hand she carried her easel, making her way to the roof she hoped the sun would be setting, or she hoped that maybe she would get inspiration to sing again.

When she got on the roof though she found something she hadn't hoped for, but wished for, there perched on a low metal box sat Jace, in all golden glory.

**A/N: thanks! I have written the next chapter! When I get 5 reviews I will post it! So I will keep writing and then I will update ;)**


	3. Cup of Sugar?

**A/N: im a sap and i couldn't wait, so be happy because right now im supposed to asleep! So there should be lots of reviews when i wake :3**

**I do not own Mortal Instruments. Wish I did.**

_Chapter 3 – Cup of sugar?_

Jace was sitting on the roof top, _her_ roof top, staring out at the view over New York City.

The golden sunset she hoped for was adding an even more gold edge to his features; she shifted her weight between feet, deciding whether she should stay of leave.

"You can stay, and do whatever you were planning if you want," Jace spoke softly, as if know it was her.

"You don't mind," she asked gently, not wanting to disturb him in his thoughts.

He looked back over his shoulder at her, smirking, "I don't mind at all," he winked and she blush, walking over to where he was and dumping her stuff.

She lost the erge to paint and pulled out her sketch book and a pencil. She sat down cross legged and began to sketch, Jace still sitting where he was before.

"What are you drawing?" he asked quietly, his velvet voice near her ear.

She looked up startled, and glanced back down at the drawing; she drew the scene before them, the buildings, and the light clouds in the sky.

She had begun colouring when she answered, "What I see," she smiled to herself.

He chuckled, "Did you get my muscles right?" she looked up at him seriously, before smiling slightly.

"I didn't draw you," Jace frowned slightly at her admittance.

"Can I see?" his mouth set in a grin, his hand out stretched to her.

"No," she cradled the book to her chest, holding it so tight that her knuckles began to turn white.

"Okay, okay." He held up his hand in defeat, smirking.

Clary blushed and began drawing; she could see Jace watching her as she drew. She blushed more.

"Stop watching me, I can't draw." She growled.

He laughed and smiled at her when she looked up, "Calm down tiger," he was still smiling.

Clary let out an exasperated sigh, looking up in to the now dark sky, her body erupted in a shiver and she packed up her stuff, "Well, I'm going back inside, I'll see you later," she smile politely and began to walk back inside.

He raced after her, plucking her art case from her hand, she turned around with a slight scowl, "Give it back!" she yelled.

"I'm walking you to your door, silly." He held the door open for her and she walked through, flying down the stairs without falling.

Jace was right behind her, she could feel his readiness in case she fell, she was glad she didn't. She was grateful that he had saved her life, she really was, but she could sense that he was the type of guy that was never in a relationship, sure she felt a connection to him, but that had to be just her.

When they got to her door she looked from his hand to his face, expecting him to hand it over, but he just looked at her with gentleness in his eyes.

He walked closer to her, _if he is a player,_ Clary thought, _then I'm going to play,_ she did her best imitation of his smirk, and it seemed to work because his eyes half closed he backed to her to the wall, hands on her jean clad hips.

He was smirking as well, when his lips neared hers she breathed along his jaw and whispered in his lips, 'Thank you,' she plucked her art case back and ducked out of reach, winking before shutting her door.

o.O.o

Jace watched as the small red head slipped out of his reach and into her door, winking at him before finally shutting the door.

He leant against, the wall, what was this girl doing to him? _To love is to destroy,_ that is what he had always told himself, because for him it had. It drove his mother away, it broke his heart, because every time he had opened himself up to anyone, hey had hurt him, taken his love and ripped it to shreds.

Jace didn't know what Clary was doing to him, making his emotions come alive, for the past three days he had thought about her, hoping to catch her in the hallway or leaving to go somewhere. Then he saw the rat boy, _probably her boyfriend_, the malicious part of his mind thought.

It shouldn't matter to him, rat boy could be her boyfriend, and he was okay with that.

Who was he kidding? It did matter, and he was extremely jealous.

o.O.o

Clary like teasing Jace, she admitted that there was something behind it that feel a little guilty, but then there was the side of him that flirted back and teased her just as much. She could tell he liked it, and she could tell there was something more behind his eyes that he wouldn't tell her, but she didn't expect him to, he barely knew her.

Eight days after Jace rescued her on the beach Clary woke, in need of coffee she made her way to the kitchen, slipping on some big foot slippers, turning on the kettle and pulling a cup from the cupboard, a heaped tea spoon of coffee, as she lifted the canister of sugar is was a bit light, she laughed to herself, she got out another cup and made her way to the door.

She knocked on Jace's door four times.

o.O.o

There was a knock at the door of his apartment, when he opened it he found a petite red head, cup in hands.

He tried to hold back his gasp but it still escaped his lips. There she stood, red hair a mess, a giant t-shirt that was just above her mid-thigh, the bottom was rounded and it had slits to, showing off more leg, on her feet were clown sized slippers in the shape of something like Big Foot.

Her green eyes were ablaze, her cheeks tinted red. He regained composure and said, "Did you want something?" his voice was husky, he scratched the back of his head and noticed he was shirtless, baggy sweats hanging low on his hips.

"I know, it seems kind of comical, but can i get a cup of sugar?" he chuckled.

"Sure, come on in," he ushered her in, taking the cup from her hand and guiding her to the kitchen by putting his hand on the small of her back, he could feel small electrocutes from where his hand touched her.

"You know what, just make me a coffee," she smiled and jumped up on to the bench.

"Okay," he laughed and began to make her coffee.

"Mmmm, I smell coffee," Isabelle all but moaned. He was sitting Clary on the bench, their sides touching. He internally groaned and mentally slapped himself, he realised how this must look to Clary, because in walked Isabelle, tall, confident, casual messed up black as ink hair, the shortest shorts that were possible without showing anything, and a plain midriff top.

He heard Clary growl slightly, and slip off the bench, looking smaller than usual, "Thanks for the coffee, I have to go..." she trailed off, walking out of the kitchen.

"Ugh! Isabelle!" he growled himself.

"What? How was I supposed to know!" she yelled a whisper.

"Clary!" he yelled and caught her walking out the door, she didn't stop, "Clary, wait!"

"What?" anger flushed her cheeks, "am I another girl you want to sleep with and dump? Am I just some chick you rescued on a beach so you deserve the right to sleep with me and _use_ me? Because I'm not like that, I'm not going to let you use me. So have fun with all the other girls in New York City!" she stomped off.

"Clary, it's not like that, Isabelle is my adopted sister! She needed somewhere to stay for the night! And I would never use you, do you know that all I have thought of since I saved you was you! All my thoughts concentrated on a certain red head standing right in front of me." He caressed her cheek lightly.

Clary looked up at him, her emerald eyes shining with the acknowledgement that Isabelle was his sister, she sighed.

"Thanks for the coffee Jace," she kissed him on the cheek and walked back inside her apartment, his swaying, he had seen a faint smile on her lips when she turned tp shut the door, he caught her eye and winked. He wanted her, not as a possession, but still his.

**A/N: So i disobeyed my own rules oh well, you all love me! Beginning chapter 4 tomorrow :D**


	4. The Last Thing She Said To Them

**A/N: Thank you to BookWormS28, malolly96, LOSTgrl24, zoei11, lowshie and Bumb1e73 for reviewing and to all the people who alert/favourite this story :D This is all for you!**

**Oh, and sorry if it's OOC it will even out eventually!**

**On with it...**

_Chapter 4 – _

When Clary woke she found herself lying on the couch, unsure how she had got there. She stood a little wobbly but steadied quickly. She could smell food, her mother's cookies, but she wasn't herself, well she was, she was just her nineteen year old self, when she stumbled in to the kitchen she found Luke sitting at the table, talking to her mother, smiling. Her mother, Jocelyn, was smiling too, both laughing.

They were happy together, and she was glad they had gotten their acts straight and finally married one another. Clary wasn't aware of what would happen that day, she wasn't aware that the last thing she would say was what really counted.

"Mum, Luke, am I able to go to Pandemonium tonight with Simon?" she asked smiling as she bound in to the kitchen.

"Clary, you are out every weekend don't you think it would be good to be home? Luke and I were thinking of having dinner?" It's not that she didn't love her mother, it's just that like any teenager she would rather be out at the local underage club dancing with her best friend.

'Mum, please, couldn't we on Saturday?" Clary begged.

"Clarissa Fray, this is not up for discussion," her mother demanded.

"You have to tonight don't you? You can't let me o out and do it on the night I'm usually home, I'm going to school then Simon's, don't expect me til morning. Bye." She stormed out of the door, slamming it on her way.

Those were the last words she ever said to her own mother, because during her fourth period class she got pulled out in to the hallway by some business looking women, "Clary Fray?" she asked.

"Y-Yes?" my voice shaky, unsure, it was never good when people were looking for you.

"I'm sorry I have to inform you this but, it seems your mother, Jocelyn and her husband, Luke, have been in a major car accident." Her voice cold, unfriendly almost.

"Are they okay?" Clary was close to crying, the women shook her head and looked down. Clary cried out, leaning against the wall and sliding down, left in a sobbing heap on the ground.

The bell rang and students filtered in to the hall, looking down at her and keeping walking until Simon walked past her and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to his gross coloured van and driving her home.

She cried for days, only Simon seeing her every day, til one day she got a phone call from the government about getting a weekly payment to help with everything, she spoke to someone, but she couldn't really remember.

What she did remember was hurting, and taking years to get over it, she eventually had to move out of her house and in to her own apartment. The Government paid for her living expenses until she got a job, they helped her with school and getting in to Tisch, which she didn't end up attending.

Now she lived in her New York apartment, she was working at a bar, waitressing.

Clary woke up again on a couch, but her own this time; she was on her back, arms stretched above her head, a little stomach showing. She yawned and sat up, wiping her eyes of sleep.

"Aw, you moved I had a nice view," she heard from behind her, she squealed and jumped up, hands up in surrender.

When she saw Jace sitting in the single chair her fearful expression turned into a scowl, "Jace," she slapped his arm as she walked passed her. She felt him pinch her ass, and she jumped and squealed again.

When she turned back he was smirking, laughing as well. "You left yourself open and pretty darn hot too," he winked; she looked down at her short shorts and to small tank top, blushing.

"Shut up, this is what I sleep in. And why are you in my house anyway?" she seemed to grow a little angry; she knew he was a player; she wasn't going to fall in to his trap.

"Because, Simon let me in, well I told Simon to let me in and he didn't, so I swiped his key." He smiled triumphantly.

"Great," she muttered sarcastically. Walking to the kitchen to make coffee and check the time.

"I was actually hoping you would wake up soon, it is like one o'clock," he smiled slightly.

"One? Damn it!" She growled. She boiled the kettle, dumped her coffee and sugar into her cup and waited, mulling over what she would wear, like hell, she wore the same thing every night, it always get her tips and she knew why. Jace wasn't going to be happy, but then, why should he care?

"Why is something wrong with one?" he questioned, raising a perfect golden eyebrow.

"I have to get ready for work and leave at three thirty!" she half yelled.

"Calm down, that's like what, three and a half hours away?" he challenged her.

"Yeah, not enough time to get rid of you," she poked a finger in his chest and turned to pour her hot water into her mug, loving the smell of coffee filling the air around her, she almost moaned.

When she stirred it and turned back to Jace his eyes were wide, "What?" she asked innocently.

"One, why is it so important to get rid of me? And two, never, I mean _never ever_, make that noise anywhere again." He almost blushed and she giggled before asking.

"What noise?" she was sure she hadn't made any noises lately, none that would make Jace wide-eyed and nearly blush.

"That noise you made just then when you almost had an orgasm in your cup," he gestured between her and the cup of coffee in her hands like it was some sort of feral animal.

She smirked and lifted the cup to her mouth again, "You mean like this?" she said all to innocent, inhaling the scent of fresh coffee again, this time she felt the moan escape her lips, before she knew it the cup was of her hand and she was being lifted over Jace's shoulder.

"Let me down," she kicked her legs and pounded on his back, but she only felt his chest rumble with laughter.

He dumped her on her bed, hands lingering slightly.

"Now, get showered and ready, I will walk you to work," when she began to protest he continued, "No, ifs, buts, about it, now get ready!" he chuckled and closed the door behind him, leaving her sitting alone in her bedroom, slightly scared how Jace might react to her work uniform.

She showered, and walked back to her bedroom to get dressed. Her work attire consisted of short shorts that should have been called, _short,_ short shorts and a tight black tank top, she like the fact that it was black and contrasted well with her hair, but she hated how much skin she showed.

She did her hair, an abundance of red curls down her back she also applied a little mascara and lip gloss.

It takes longer than she would care to admit to get ready but when she walked out into the lounge room, black tennis shoes in hand, she heard Jace gasp.

"What? Don't I look okay?" she glanced down at herself, making sure her fly wasn't undone.

She looked up to Jace's darkened expression, "No, not good at all."

"What?" she looked down panicked.

"I mean you look to perfect for your own good," he had a grin set upon his features. She trained her gaze on something imaginary on the floor, heat flooding to her cheeks.

"Well come on, let's go then," he held his hand to her.

"One second," she held up her hand like an order to tell a dog to stay, she ran to her room picked up the essentials, keys, phone, purse, she shoved them in to a bag and shrugged in to her leather jacket, when she walked out again she caught Jace staring.

"Good thing you don't wear that working right, cause you look downright sexy," he winked at her.

She coughed and scowled at him, "Why do I ever talk to you," she muttered mostly to herself, shaking her head.

"Because you like me," Jace exploded in happiness, strutting towards the door. Clary thought she saw hurt in his eyes, but sighed and followed out, locking and shutting the door.

When they got to the bar Jace looked at the neon sign, frowning.

"I think I have been here before," he mused.

She smiled, he probably had, and she had never noticed. She walked out back and Jace winked at her as he took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink.

She grabbed a note pad and pen before she walked back out in to the front of the small bar.

She took orders and made her way back and forth to tables to bar and back. She had guys pinch her ass, grin at her stupidly, trying to flirt, then only one who managed to succeed in make her heart flutter or palms sweat was Jace, he would occasionally flirt with her, pinch her ass, she would squeal and run away, a stupid grin on her face.

When the night finished Clary sluggishly cleaned up and worked out her tips, when she was finished she shrugged on her jacket and began to walk home, wondering where Jace had gotten to, when he appeared beside her, scaring the crap out of her.

Jace put a silencing hand over her mouth, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, "Shhhh, it's only me Clare," he whispered gently, he seemed a little intoxicated, but she didn't mind so much.

They walked home hand in hand, like they had to work, and when they arrived at the front door to the building he pulled her to a stop.

"Alright, this is the part where you tell me you had a wonderful night, I'm awesome, and that you want to kiss me, but really you take me back to your apartment and we have hot crazy sex," he chuckled, leaning in so close to her.

His face was centimetres from hers and she almost said yes, but she managed to stop herself.

"I didn't have a wonderful night, since most of it was guys pinching my ass, but thank you," she went to kiss his cheek but stopped herself, deciding to have some fun, she held his face gently in both hands and she pressed her lips to his ever so softly, pulling away quickly looking over and winking at him as she made her way inside her apartment, flopped on the couch and feel into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: review and tell me whether you want them to like get married or end it when they get together! Please review with your answer!**


	5. Stay The Night

**A/N: I do not own Mortal Instruments :/**

**THERE IS A SONG IN THIS CHAPTER AND IT IS: One and Only – Adele :D**

_Chapter 5 – Stay The Night_

By four o'clock Clary decided she better get ready for work again tonight, she wondered idly if Jace would be there again tonight? She dressed in her work uniform, and packed her essentials, grabbing for the army style jacket instead of leather tonight.

When she got in to the hall she found a girl sobbing, banging on Jace's door, _another girl? This one couldn't be his sister as well, _Clary thought.

"Jace, let me in, I didn't mean it," this wasn't the sister she had seen in Jace's kitchen two days ago. This girl had blond hair that looked on the bleach side, if she could wear any less clothing than she was now she probably could, but Clary recognised her in the back of her mind.

"Hey, uh, can I help you?" Clary walked up cautiously.

"Help yourself, bitch," she sneered.

Clary sighed, but kicked the girl out of the way, knocking on the door she called, "Jace, open up, it's Clary," she heard faint footsteps but then the door opened.

Jace's hair was tousled, his tee crinkled like it had been slept in, the tell tale signs he had been sleeping in his overly baggy track pants.

"Clary," he smiled at her.

"Uh, well, you might want to explain this one," she pointed to the sobbing girl.

"Aline, I know, he broke up with you and now you want to have make up sex with me but I can't, no, it's not _can't,_ it's more like _won't_. You definitely have to find a new way to get over guys," Clary turned on her heel and began to walk out in to the street, she probably shouldn't be hearing this, but she could feel Jace's eyes on her the whole way out, she could imagine the smirk set on his lips.

When Clary got to work she walked out back, shoved her stuff in to her locker and made her way out in to the bar, notepad and pen in hand again.

Saturday nights were always the worst, the times when most guys loved to come in to the bar. Clary began severing tables and when she came up to table four she saw guys that had been there the night before, they were the ones who had given her most hassle.

"Say, sweetheart," one of them leered, "why don't you get us another?" he gestured to his drink, "I'll give you your tip when you get back," he winked at her, it made her skin crawl.

Adjacent to the bar was a stage; they often had open mic nights at the bar, people making a fool of the selves, people who could sing, people who just needed a little help.

Once upon a time singing made Clary happy, she would sit in her room and paint, singing as well, the song she sang changed the mood of the painting, her mother was always interested in what would happen if she started with a slow, sad song and changed to a happy song half way through.

The last time Clary had sung though was before her mother had died, she couldn't bare it anymore.

When Clary returned to the table with the men's drinks she set them down, turning to leave but being pulled back by a strong hand on her shoulder, fingers digging in to her skin.

"I would let her go," another voice spoke.

"Oh, yeah, pretty boy? And who is she to you?" the man snarled, like when you take the bone the dog is chewing away from it.

Jace stood not too far away from them, close enough to grab Clary if needs be, but when she looked at him she didn't see Jace, she saw something like a predator, he looked the same only he had changed from his pyjamas to a simple tee and low slung jeans, Clary wondered how he wasn't cold.

"She... she's my girlfriend," he said, sounding truthful too, "and if you don't take your hands off her I will have no choice but to break your nose," his voice filled with malice.

The guy at table four let me go and I ran towards Jace, who hugged me close wrapping a lingering hand on my waist.

"Thanks, Hun." The guy winked and I pushed Jace towards the bar.

"Sorry about that, I knew if I said, and then you know, and, well, _shit_. Sorry about calling you my girlfriend I knew he wouldn't let you go otherwise." Jace stumbled over his word, Clary watched him with a giggle and slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's okay, Jace. Calm down," she wouldn't admit to him that she liked when he had set, and she didn't object much, her blush grew at her own thoughts.

He raised an eye brow at her, "Well then," he pulled her close again.

"Jace," Clary hissed, placing her hands on his chest, "stop distracting me from work," before she could do anything he spun her around, placed a kiss on her cheek and pushed her toward the bar.

The rest of the night was left undisturbed, the men at table four didn't bother her and she got a huge amount of tips, and Jace spent most of the night at the bar again, watching her as she worked.

When the night was over she had an inspiration, she told everyone she would close, and Jace that she would be out in a few minutes.

She walked to the stage, gripping the mic in her hands, like it was her life line, and began to sing.

_You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>lose myself in time just thinking of your face  
>God only knows why it's taking me so long<br>to let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never try to forget your past  
>And simply be mine<em>

The notes flew from her lips, as easy breathing, singing like she had never stopped.  
><em><br>I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile<br>Until the end starts_

_Have I been on your mind?  
>You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time<br>At the mention of my name, will I ever know  
>How it feels to hold you close<br>And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never tried to forgive your past  
>And simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile<br>Until the end starts_

She closed her eyes and let the music flow around her, her voice filling the air

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<em>

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<br>(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile until the end starts<br>Come and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts._

She smiled, eyes still closed, but when she heard a cough from the bar her eyes flew open and the smile disappeared from her lips.

Jace, sat at the bar, eyes a little wider than usual, "Jace," her hands flew to her mouth, "I was just messing around, I didn't, you, well, I'm not... what I'm saying is, you know, but then, well."

He started towards her, eyes slightly glistening, "Clary, that was not messing around," he put his hands on her waist, she could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

She felt his thumb glide over her cheek, she was crying.

"I-I'm sorry," she sobbed quietly, she rest her head on his chest.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything, and you were amazing." His voice was even and steady, Clary sobbed. "Shhhh, its okay Clary," he brushed her hair from her face. Clary paced her breath with his and she heard the faint flutter of his heart.

She straightened herself out and grabbed her coat, turning back to Jace with a smiling face.

"Let's go," she locked the door and followed Jace through the deserted streets, she moved closer when she heard something from the shadows, Jace chuckled.

When arriving at Jace's door she stopped, mulling over her thoughts, she didn't want to be alone.

"Go get changed," Jace looked at her with one of his mischievous looks, "in to pyjamas, now." She pushed him in the door, but waited just inside herself.

When he came back to the small entry way he opened his arms wide in question.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand, pulling him to her apartment, she saw him grab his keys on the way, closing the door behind them.

Inside Clary's own apartment she sat him on the couch, signalling for him to stay and going to change in to her pyjamas herself. When she came back out Jace was looking out one of the windows, staring at her great view of New York.

She grabbed his hand again, pulling him in to her bedroom, which was mostly bare except from the books and photos, none of her mother though, none of Luke either. She had painted the walls emerald green, and it brought out her eyes. On one wall she had begun to paint a floral pattern in black.

She pushed Jace on to her bed and he raised his eye brows, eyes wide with shock and surprise.

She chuckled and shook her head, he rearranged himself so he was on the left side of the bed, close to the wall, and she lay down next to him and snuggled in to his side.

"Clary, I don't think this is how it happens," she laughed.

"Jace, I'm not sleeping with you, I'm sleeping next to you," he looked up in to his eyes.

His hand rose to her face, fingers trailing my cheek bone, down to my jaw, over my lips.

Clary blushed, rolled over and sighed. She felt Jace's arm wrap around her, she fell asleep with a smile set upon her lips, in the arms of someone she knew cared about her. She felt safe, at home. Finally she didn't feel alone, she knew she had Simon, and she had Maia and her boyfriend Jordan as well, but with Jace she knew that he slowly filling the whole that had been caused when losing her mother.

What she found funny is how she barely knew him, and him her, and yet she felt the most safe she had in years.

o.O.o

Clary could smell cooking when she woke up, but thankfully not her mother's cookies, what she could smell was bacon, she could smell eggs to, and the strong smell of coffee, which made her happy.

She looked across at the small bedside table, on it, a cup of coffee with a sticky note on the front, _Good morning, meet me in the kitchen,_ it said. She smiled and took a sip of the hot coffee, relishing in the caffeine hit.

On the back of the door she saw another, she jumped out of bed, careful not to spill the hot liquid, this one said, _I hope you slept well, _her smile transformed into a full blown grin on her lips as she took another sip of the just right coffee.

In the kitchen she found Jace, flipping, buttering, cutting and toasting, she leant against the door frame, smiling at the situation that presented its self.

"Aren't I the one who is supposed to be cooking?" Clary chuckled slightly.

"Well you took too long waking up and I got hungry, hope you don't mind I helped myself," he looked up and grinned, she saw the slight dint in his right incisor, it made him beautiful, to think he wasn't all perfect actually added to his hotness.

"Do you like what you see?" he gestured to himself, his cocky attitude showing through.

God only knows how long she had been staring, "Sorry," she apologized.

"You say sorry a lot," he noted, dumping the eggs on each different piece of toast.

"Sorry," she mumbled again.

Instead of replying he chuckled, she liked his laugh Clary decided.

When everything was on the two plates Jace looked up, triumphant grin set on his face, when Clary met his eyes she was met with something familiar and warm.

She was staring at his lips, she saw them move, but didn't hear what he had said.

"What was that?" she asked, cheeks flushed in red.

"I said, breakfast is ready," he smiled, seeming to ignore her staring and blush, _he was probably used to it_, Clary thought.

"Are you sure it's edible?" she laughed, but let out a gasp when Jace moved blindingly fast, effectively pinning Clary to the wall.

"Are you sure you want to question it?" he smirked, "there may be a price to pay,"

She laughed, "Oh yeah? What price?" she contested.

"Well..." he trailed off, looking from her eyes to her lips, lingering for a second and then looking back to in to her eyes, the gold a lighter colour with his better mood, "a kiss,"

"What if I do question it?"

"The price will be payed in full, right here." His smirk widened.

"Then I question it," she said simply.

Their faces grew closer and closer until they were centimetres apart, his breath fanned across her face, she shivered just as his lips crashed down on hers.

**A/N: they finally kissed! Ha-ha**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I got an idea for the story so there should be heaps of chapters :D the hard thing is I saw the end and now I have to fill the rest :s**


	6. Who Burdens Her Past

**A/N: I bet everyone is frustrated with me for not updating sooner? But I like to keep you all in suspense! Without further a due... Chapter 6! Oh... and sorry for like spelling 'MOM' like 'MUM' I'm Australian, I can't help it.**

**And I just have to say a very big THANK YOU to 4evrJace11 because I went to the doctors and I'm sick and to wake up to this when I woke up made my day :D and actually brought a goofy grin to my face!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

_Chapter 6 – Who Burdens Her Past_

When his lips crashed down on mine I felt like my body had been set on fire, and in my burning pain, I still couldn't get enough of Jace.

His lips were warm and soft, like on the beach, only this time they weren't prying hers open to pump air into her lungs. His tongue slid across her bottom lips, and she opened them immediately.

Clary was glad that she pressed against the wall by Jace, because if she wasn't she just might have collapsed. Jace wrapped both arms around her waist, tightening enough to lift her off the ground, meanwhile Clary's hands were roaming his chest and twisted in his hair, suddenly they weren't in the kitchen, but Jace was laying her down on the couch, hovering over her and somehow not breaking the kiss.

When Clary pulled back for air she noticed her heart racing, her cheeks flushed, her breathing laboured, her hair probably a mess, but when she looked at Jace she saw he was the same.

She giggled and he looked at her in question, and she coughed to cover it, "I was just looking at you and thinking that I probably look ten times worse," Jace was still hovering over her and his grin dropped.

"Clary you look more beautiful than ever, now come on, breakfast is getting cold." He stood up extending a hand, which she in turn looked at for a minute.

Leaning on her elbows she looked back in to his eyes, "Don't make me carry you," he warned, but she dared.

Before she knew it she was in his arms again, bridal style, she squealed, "Jace, let me down!" she protested.

"I warned you," they made their way into her small kitchen, which really only consisted of some shelves, cupboards, fridge and a few cooking appliances, really it was big enough for her.

Clary had no dining table to speak of, really a two seater table that she had shoved out of the way so she could set up some of her art things, Jace didn't seem to care and she picked up her plate she lead him to the small coffee table in the middle of her lounge room.

They ate in silence, Jace eyeing everything in sight and watching her, Clary blushing and focussing on her food like it held the cure for cancer.

When they finished Jace took their plates to the sink, she followed him curious, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Whatever do you mean, I'm always nice," he grinned.

Clary sigh, trust Jace to be an asshat. She looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently, he chuckled.

"Just go get ready and meet me in the hall, you have half an hour," he pushed her to her room and she left with the sound of the door clicking shut.

Once sure she was on her own she stripped down and stepped in to the warm water, letting it soothe her muscles.

She dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a light blue band tee – a mess of white ghost looking monsters – and over the top she threw on a purple jacket with a light purple floral design, and even though it was two sizes to big she loved it, she let her hair down in a mess of curls, applied a little mascara and lip gloss, and on her feet a pair of black chucks.

Clary closed the door behind her and looked down the narrow hall to find Jace, leaning against the wall, his jeans low slung, a plain white tee and leather jacket, she had to admit, he pulled it off.

Clary wasn't sure what they were yet, I mean they just had a hot make out session on her couch, and she couldn't say all friends did that, but then Jace didn't look like the guy that was in for a long term relationship, or like the girls he went out with were even around long enough to be called his girlfriend.

Clary hoped she would though, and although Clary wouldn't admit it out loud, she kind of like his cocky attitude, because it made Jace, well, Jace.

Clary looked up at him as she approached and as her blush grew his grin widened, she smiled despite it. "Ready?" he asked.

"Obviously if I'm here," she replied a little sarcastically. He just grinned.

"Well then let's go," he put a hand on the small of her back and led her out of their apartment building, she felt tingles were his hand touched her, despite the fact there were two layers of clothes between his hand and her back, goose bumps erupted all over her skin.

When they were out of the building Jace took his hand from her back, she frowned momentarily, disguising it quickly until she felt her small hand being clasped in his, then she smiled, looking down at their interlinked hands.

Jace led her through the busy streets of New York, all the while holding her hand, when lunch rolled around he led her to a little restaurant.

"What is this place?" Clary asked quietly.

"Taki's, it's my favourite place to eat," his voice solemn.

"It's nice." She looked around at all the tables, Jace leading her to one of the booth's that must be his usual spot.

Taki's was cosy, looking like a bar more than a restaurant, there was a thin layer of what seemed to be smoke, but Clary didn't mind so much.

A waitress appeared out of nowhere; "Is there anything I can get you?" her eyes full of lust as she watched Jace.

"I'm right for the moment... Clary?" his eyes never left her, she could feel him watching her as she looked up at the waitress with a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm right, thank you for asking," the girl seemed to take in Clary's appearance and snort, she got, Clary knew she wasn't the prettiest, but she knew she was definitely not ugly, _maybe it's because Jace is way to good looking for you_, a voice spoke in the back of her head, it was right.

Clary watched the girl sashay away, swaying her hips, trying to capture Jace's attention. What the girl didn't see was that it had no effect.

"Well she was... awesome," Clary spat sarcastically.

"Calm down," Jace chuckled under his breath and Clary turned her glare to him.

"Don't make fun of me," she hit his arm across the table, not hard, but still a fairly good slap.

"Well why are you angry?" he questioned, rubbing where she had hit.

"Because..." Clary didn't seem to know what to say, so she blushed and looked down.

"Because...? Because you were jealous?" she lifted her eyes to his, which had no trace of humour.

She noticed in the light his skin looked more golden, his eyes a deep golden ochre, his hair seemed to be the golden halo on his head. "Maybe..." she trailed off.

"Clary," a smile ghosted on his lips, "will you?"

"Will I what?" when Jace opened his mouth to continue the waitress appeared again.

"What can I get you to eat?" She said, watching Jace, again.

"I'll have a stack of pancakes," he didn't look up at her, but grabbed Clary's hand across the table, a reassuring gesture.

It didn't go unnoticed by this girl and Clary looked down and smiled before ordering, "I'll have the same, thank you."

Clary grinned as the waitress left with a glare. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes; she could see why she was annoyed that someone like Jace wasn't paying attention.

"Anyway, will I what?" Clary asked again.

"Will you go out with me? I mean like, my girlfriend?" She got chills when he said girlfriend.

"Jace I barely know you, we haven't even been on a date yet!" Clary reasoned.

"What do you think this is?" Jace smirked.

"What!" Clary exclaimed, "you didn't even ask!"

"Well then, Clary Fray, will you go on a date with me, Jace Herondale?" Clary watched him for a moment, thinking it over.

"Okay, but first we must go on a date," she nodded her head slowly, smiling at the idea. Being called Jace's girlfriend definitely sent chills through her.

His smile was genuine as he scooted his chair closer to hers before pressing his lips to hers, before the kiss could deepen their plates clattered down in front of them.

Looking up she found a rather distraught waitress, who then abruptly turned and left.

"Why thank you Mr. Herondale," she smiled where the girl had been standing.

"Thank you for what?" he asked confused.

"For just making that girls day," she laughed, a little evilly too.

"That girl...? I didn't know you have a crazy bitch, sarcastic side," Jace laughed.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me," Clary ate her pancakes; she could feel Jace watching her as he ate as well.

When they left the restaurant Jace gripped her hand in his again, this time with more protectiveness. She held his hand in the same manner.

He led her to the park, where they walked for what seemed like hours. She checked her phone for the time, three o'clock. _Crap_, she better get ready for work again tonight.

"Come on, I have to get home, I have work tonight," she pulled him in the direction of their apartment.

She was ready in her work uniform when she walked out in to her lounge room to find Jace, twisting something over in his hands, she screamed before quickly silencing herself.

"Jace!" she hissed.

"You should really learn to lock your door," he said, voice emotionless.

"What is it?" she caught a glimpse of what was in his hands, a business card.

"I'm not sure," his voice was the same.

She plucked it out of his hands, and as she read it her own began to tremble, her bottom lip trembling to.

"What is it Clary?" his voice now coloured in worry.

"Sebastian Verlac," she knew Jace could tell there was more to it.

"What did he do?" Jace tried to coax more out of her.

"Nothing... he just hurt me is all," Jace seemed to know that there was more to it but decided to let it drop now, she obliviously didn't want to talk about it.

"He is letting me know he is in town," Clary calmed herself and stood, she was probably going to be late for work now, but a tear still fell from her eyes.

Jace hugged her, letting her be comforted by his presence.

"Well, enough tears, he doesn't deserve it and I'm not going to let him get to me, and I'm late to work, walk me?" Jace nodded and put her hand in his, she like the warmth of his hand, the calloused feeling, it made him seem real, to know he wasn't perfect.

Walking in to work Clary felt a shiver down her spine, not the type that Jace caused but the type that meant trouble.

When they entered the bar Clary stopped dead in her tracks, body going cold and pulling her hand from Jace's, because there in her bar stood the one and only, Sebastian Verlac.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN... ooooo, what is with Sebastian! I wonder I wonder I wonder... haha jokes... I already know...**

**So I was going to put it in this chapter but I decided to leave it suspense full... :D**

**Thank you to all those who review because you really do bring a smile to my face :D there shall be fluff in the next few chapters and how many reviews there are decides how much there is :D**

**THANK YOU... **

_**REVIEW.**_


	7. Admittance

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who was confused by the whole Lightwood/Herondale switch up! He is going to be Lightwood cause it works for the story :D**

**I DO NOT MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

_Chapter 7 –Admittance_

Sebastian was in my bar, _my _bar, and I sure as hell wasn't going to stand for it.

"Clary," he smiled and walked over, she took an involuntary step backwards. She could feel Jace behind her and she relaxed slightly in his presence, know he was there for her.

"Sebastian, I need you to get the _hell_ out of my bar," Clary felt herself grow as she stood taller, her spine straight, looking him in the eye.

He had made her feel weak, and she never wanted to feel that again, so when he left her, and when she got over it, she made herself strong, if ever came back, and now he had, she wouldn't crumple to the ground, she wouldn't cry, she would stand and fight.

"Your bar?" he raised an eye brow, it wasn't really her bar, but in a sense it was.

"You know what I mean, Simon owns this bar, and who is closest to him? Definitely not you," Clary crossed her arms over her chest; she could feel Jace squirm beside her, as if he wanted to beat the living day light out of Sebastian.

"Well then, shouldn't the owner of the bar kick me out?" Sebastian argued.

"I will go and see if he is here, and if he isn't you know what that means," she gave him a pointed look.

Jace followed her out back, grabbing her arm to turn her and face him, "What does it mean if Simon isn't here? And who the hell is Simon?" he asked, voice still coloured in worry for her.

"Simon is my best friend, almost a brother, he owns this bar and when he isn't here... I'm in charge, so I can lawfully kick Sebastian's lying, cheating ass out of here," Clary smiled at the end, hoping Simon wasn't here.

But he was, hidden under the mound of paper work in his office, "Simon?" Clary called before she saw him.

"Clary? In here!" he yelled back. His office was small, but not to small it couldn't fit all of his stuff in it, whatever the hell he kept in here.

"Se-Sebastian's out front and I need you to get rid of him," Clary was almost begging, but she knew she didn't have to.

He stood straight away and marched out front, Clary and Jace hot on his trail before Jace stopped her again in the dark narrow hall ways, "Clary," he whispered before his lips were on hers, soft and warm as always, reassuring.

"Thank you," she whispered as her lips ghosted on his, taking his hand she lead him out to where Sebastian was refusing to go.

"But I came here to see Clary," on cue he looked over Simon's shoulder to her.

"You came, you saw, now get out," Simon ordered.

"Well then, another time Clary," he winked and left the room with a flourish.

"Is he gay?" Jace asked, staring at the now empty space.

"Most definitely not," Clary sighed and walked to the bar, where Simon was sitting on one.  
>"Hey Si, thanks,"<p>

"Not a problem, where have you been, I dropped by your apartment yesterday and you weren't home," he caught a look at Jace behind Clary and seemed to scowl a little.

"I was... on a date, you could say. Simon, this is my... boyfriend, Jace," Clary smiled at the word forming in her mouth, Jace looked at her with a serene expression.

Simon looked at him sceptically, "Don't hurt her, or you will regret it," Jace seemed to take on a serious expression.

"I would never hurt her," Clary coughed to break up the silence, it was getting awkward.

"Well I better get back to work," Clary stood awkwardly for a second before standing on her tippy toes and kissing Jace on the cheek, she could get used to this.

Work passed in a breeze; thankfully neither Sebastian nor the dirt bag guy from the other night showed up again, she was finished before two, which was reasonable. She invited Jace invited for a drink after the bar had closed.

She stood behind the bar while he sat on a bar stool, watching her while she chose her poison.

"What'll ya have?" she asked with a cheesy grin and bad cowboy accent.

"Please don't do that again," he wheezed out, she pouted and he answered, "and I'll have a beer thanks,"

Clary hopped to it while grabbing herself a shot glass and bottle of tequila.

"Tequila?" he questioned.

"I figured I'm going to need a substantial amount of liquid for what I'm about to admit," she admitted.

"What are you going to admit?" he took a swig from his long neck bottle.

"What I was like before I met you," she took a shot, almost wincing at the burn in her throat, "I wasn't like this, I was weak, I believed what everyone told me like it was gospel," another shot, "and I didn't do _any_thing," another shot, "this is a song about my life before you," she smiled weakly, sauntering to the stage, and began to sing.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
>Or the girl who never wants to be alone<br>I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
>'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home<em>

_Ah the sun is blinding  
>I stayed up again<br>Oh, I am finding  
>That's not the way I want my story to end<em>

_I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're my protection  
>How do I feel this good sober?<em>

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence  
>The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth<br>Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
>I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?<em>

_Ah, the night is calling?  
>And it whispers to me softly come and play<br>Ah, I am falling  
>And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame<em>

_I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>How do I feel this good sober?<em>

_I'm coming down, coming down, coming down  
>Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round<br>Looking for myself - SOBER __[x2]___

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
>Till you're trying to find the you that you once had<br>I have heard myself cry, never again  
>Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend<em>

_Oh Oh_

_I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>How do I feel this good sober<em>

_Oh Oh_

_I'm safe  
>Up High<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>How do I feel this good sober?<em>

_Will I ever feel this good sober?  
>Tell me, No no no no no pain<br>How do I feel this good sober? _

Jace stared at her as she sat on the edge of the stage.

"What did he do to you?" Jace said as he walked over and sat next to her, Clary would like to say she wasn't affected by his presence, but she was, and he already knew some much about her, things no one else knew.

"Sebastian, Sebastian Verlac is my ex," she lay on her back, feet dangling over the edge, Jace lay back to, much the same that she was.

"Ex, like ex-boyfriend?" He asked, trying to pull more information out of her without pushing her into a cold, unresponsive state.

"No," her voice became cold, but somehow she trusted Jace enough to tell him what had happened to her, "like ex-fiancé," she looked to him for a second, his eyes seemed to grow dark before looking back at her.

"You- you were going to get married to that prick?" his voice frosted with hostility.

"Yeah, we were going to get married," Clary composed herself looking at the ceiling.

"We were high school sweet hearts," she smiled weakly, "After school we moved in together, he said the big 'I love you", I believed it, he proposed, I said yes, of course I mean I loved him right?" he voice took on a cynical tone.

"What happened?" he asked, she could feel his gaze, but she wasn't ready to look at him again.

A tear escaped her eye as she continued, "Well I loved him, I had no reason to doubt him, we were getting married and I had my life planned out for me. So when I decided to leave work early and surprise him... well let's say I got the surprise, I walked in on him, cheating on me, in _my own _bed," her voice was close to breaking but she took a deep breath and calmed herself mildly.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she used the time to word the rest of her sad tale, "I- I tried to break it off, I really did, but he called me his princess, said if he couldn't have me, that no one could," she shrugged slightly, trying not to let the emotion get to her voice.

"He promised he would never do it again, and I loved him, so being me, I believed him, second big mistake. Three months before the wedding, I caught him again, he didn't know, but I think he figured it out, because the next night, while he slept I got my already packed bags and got the hell out of there." She seemed finished but before Jace could say anything she continued.

"You know they say your subconsciously put features of your opposite gender parent in to the partner you are looking for... guess mine went in to over drive," she let out a single sob before Jace pulled her in to his arm.

"It's okay Clary, I'm here now," she smoothed her hair, she felt safe for once.

She clung to his shirt for a while, not crying, not sobbing, just being comforted in the fact he was there for her, "You know, Simon was really the only person who was there for me," after that they sat in a comfortable silence, until four o'clock when Clary thought it would be best for them to get home.

Jace opened his door and pulled Clary in behind him, "Jace," she hissed.

"It's okay, and you can sleep in my bed tonight," he waggled his eye brows suggestively at her.

"Jace!" she hit him on the chest, "I have nothing to sleep in," she complained but he still gripped her hand and led her to his bedroom, which she soon found out was bare.

Describing Jace's room wasn't difficult, really it was bare, with white walls, and white grey bed sheets, a few books lying around, just white and empty.

"Besides, I have that problem fixed," she looked at him questioningly.

He walked to his draws and pulled out a shirt that looked like it would be a little baggy on him, "Please don't tell me you have this shirt for unsuspecting girl's to sleep in," she didn't attempt to raise her eye brow; she knew she would fail miserably.

"No when girl's sleep at in my apartment, it's usually with no clothes," he had a cocky grin on his mouth as he handed her the tee.

"Arrogant pig," she muttered, walking to the bathroom.

"You love me," he was still grinning and everything seemed to stop for a second, before she blushed, "where are you going?" he lost all sense of joking in his tone.

"To get changed?" Clary turned back to face him, not expecting somewhat of hurt and something else on his face.

"Clary, we are both responsible adults, I think we can get changed in the room without anything happening," he winked at her and her blush rose again.

"Fine, turn around," he obliged.

She turned around as well, quickly stripping off her clothes, she regretted not doing the washing earlier because all she had left was the frilly, lacy pair that her friend, Maia, had brought her as a joke.

Throwing on his tee, she smiled, inhaling the scent that seemed to be Jace, hazelnut and sunshine, what she thought sunshine would smell like.

Climbing on the bed she told Jace he could turn around, and without warning, stripped off his shirt.

"Jace!" she laughed. She looked away as he stripped off his jeans as well and climbed down next to.

"You can turn off the lamp," she clicked it off and snuggled down next to him, both facing each other on their sides.

She rest her head on his chest and felt it rumble before it spoke, "Nice undies by the way," she could feel his smirk in the dark.

"Ow," he exclaimed as she slapped him, but leant up and kissed him full on the mouth, deciding to get in his head.

"If I'm wearing these today..." she let the dramatic pause hang, "then imagine what else I have," with that she licked his nose, giggled and lay her head back on his chest and drift to sleep with the faintest whisper.

"Clary Fray," Jace sigh.

**A/N: I don't even know what the hell that last part was so don't blame me... BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT :D**

**Song: **_**Sober – Pink **_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed as well... they all make me so happy :D and really smile goofily at my computer screen until my family looks at me like I have a serious mental problem... probably do (: haha**


	8. Not Running Away From Trouble

**A/N: I will probably do a huge shout out to everyone at the end of the story so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

**I do not own anything.**

_Chapter 8 – Not Running Away From Trouble_

The first thing Clary lay her eyes on when she woke was Jace's non-t-shirt clad, muscle ripped torso, which her head was currently resting on, she noticed Jace's almost vulnerable face, and last she noticed the fact she was only wearing a shirt and her underwear.

She could feel her eyes widen at the realisation, rolling over and beginning to get up when strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down, she felt the rumble of a chuckle erupting through his chest.

"Where are you going?" he whispered huskily, breath fanning across her cheek and neck.

"I was going to get up," she wriggled in his grip, which then tightened, "to make you breakfast,"

"Well in that case," his arms released her.

She giggled, getting up and turning back to Jace.

"Do you have any socks?"

"Yes Clary, of course I have socks," he chuckled; she crossed her arms and gave him a serious look, "in the draw, over there," he pointed aimlessly in the various direction a set of drawers.

"Thank you," she smiled and turned back, rifling through the draw until she found a pair she was happy with. Slipping them on and bounding to the kitchen she felt Jace's eye's on her until she left the room.

She didn't know what Jace had and she was happy to see that their apartments were much the same, she settled on making omelettes.

Once she was done she scooped up a plate in each hand and made her way back to Jace's bedroom, smile gracing her lips.

o.O.o

When afternoon came Clary told Jace she was going back to her apartment, he pleaded with her to stay but she told him she had things to do.

Once in the privacy of her own home she showered and dressed in skinnies and a tee, deciding she should probably call Maia and Simon, see what was happening with them, since she had been submerged in her own bubble with Jace.

She called them both and told them to meet her out their favourite coffee house in twenty minutes.

She knocked on Jace's door, not expecting him to open it two seconds after she knocked.

"Couldn't get enough of me?" he smirked.

"No, and I'm going out for coffee, so you should expect me back in the next hour," she smirked her own smirk.

o.O.o

"So who is this girl?" Clary asked, sipping her coffee.

"Her name is Isabelle Lightwood," before Simon could continue Clary coughed, trying not to choke.

"Lightwood?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, why?" then Clary laughed.

"Because that is Jace's last name," she smiled, once again sipping her coffee.

"Oh," Clary could help but notice the slight scowl on Maia's face as Simon continued to talk about Isabelle.

"What about you?" Clary shook Maia out of her scowling state.

"Me?" she pointed to herself. Maia was beautiful in her own way, chocolate coloured skin, medium length brown hair, that had once been in braids but she had recently let down, she was her own person, confident in her skin, and Clary was a little jealous of it.

"Yeah, you, are you seeing any guys?" Maia glanced at Simon and Clary winked at her.

"Um, yeah, actually, this guy named Jordan, he is really nice," she ran a hand through her hair and glanced at Simon again.

Clary knew Maia like Simon, she also knew that Simon had the habit of being a complete dick, and not realising what was right in front of him, but what was really stuck in her head was the name of the girl he was seeing, _Isabelle... Isabelle..._ she had heard it before.

Clary jumped up in exclamation, "Simon!"

"Yeah?" he was a little dumbstruck.

"I know Isabelle, she is Jace's sister!" She laughed and her friends looked at her weirdly.

"Clary, I think golden boy has... done something to you," Maia gestured to all of Clary.

"Yeah you are way too happy for it to be this early," Simon agreed.

The rest of the time they spent together was mostly Simon and Maia talking about game, the last thing she remembers hearing them say was when Simon turned to both of them, "Our band has a new name,"

"Simon I don't think Gang Rape Apes, is very appropriate," Clary laughed at what Maia had suggested.

"No, Millennium Lint, or Eric suggested Sexist Pigs," she didn't hear much after that because at that moment Sebastian, looking around until he found her.

Before he could to them she shot up and stormed out, knowing he was following.

"What do you want Sebastian?" her voice as cold as ice.

"Ah dear Clarissa, all in due time, what I do want to know is how are you?" his voice unresponsive.

"I was fine, until you showed up," she kept her voice cold.

"Oh don't be so sour," he smirked, but she didn't feel the warmth she got from Jace, this smirk felt cold, and made her skin crawl, "I came back to see you, because I want you back," his voice grew serious, and if she had been as spineless and weak as she was when she met him, she might have taken him back.

"I'm sorry Sebastian I can't," she said and before she could continue he cut in.

"What do you mean you _can't_? I'm Sebastian Verlac! You should be lucky I'm even talking to you," same cocky asshat, who could care less about anyone else but himself.

"Sebastian I have a boyfriend, and I wouldn't want you back even if I was single, even if there was no one else in the world," Clary knew she shouldn't run off her mouth like she was, it could end bad for her.

He raised his hand to her, she thanked who ever for in the time of their relationship that Sebastian had never hit her, he seemed to realise that they were in public and thought better of it, lowering his hand.

"Clary Fray, I swear I will get you back," his voice held determination.

Clary knew there was a time in everyone's life where they must run, Cary had had hers and now she held her head high with certainty that she was not going to run from Sebastian, not this time.

"You can swear all you like, but you will never have me back," Clary wished she could shoot herself, "I don't care what you _say_, who you _are_, what you _look_ like, I'd rather be buried alive," now she really wished she would shut up, or someone would come to her rescue.

"Oh, Clarissa, I can make that happen," Sebastian approached her, in turn she retreated.

Before anything could happen she saw her opening and took it, kicking him in the knee and running like hell for the coffee house, luckily reaching the door before he could do anything.

**A/N: So the next chapter will be in Jace's point of view :D THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REIVIEWS! Oh, and sorry for the shortness!**

**I love you all ;)**


	9. AN I REALLY AM SO SORRY!

**A/N: Hey guys! Im sorry i haven't updated in like... forever! I just have stuff going on and im finding it hard to write! **

**You have to be in the mood to write... and i just haven't... so i am sincerely apologising! For not updating... and to all those who thought this was a chapter...**

**Just letting you know im not dead and that the story will go on!**

**For those who liked this story i suggest reading my other The Summer Romance... if you haven't already...**

**I REALLY AM SO SORRY!**

**-Jay xoxo **


End file.
